Committed
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: Being committed to the committed can get you committed. Link joins in with the mental health world in motivation of being best psychiatrist he can be. Well, maybe not.


**Committed **by **Yofune-Nushi**

Disclaimer: Hoshino owns DGM.

Summary: Being committed to the committed can get you committed. Link joins a mental health institute world in hopes of being best psychiatrist he can be. Well, maybe not.

I'm honestly a little wary of doing this.

* * *

**~The Episode of One~**

Howard Link stood tall and stern as he finally faced his destiny head on. He was proud, he was tidy, he was smart, he was book smart, and he knew how to cook. He was prepared for anything and everything that came his way. He smoothed out his vest more to get rid of any possible wrinkles he might have missed before (which was rather unlikely since he did his own cleaning, but it never hurt to be extra prepared, fate favored the prepared he had been taught) and entered the room with undefeatable purpose.

~~~*

Link respectfully shook hands with the older woman as both exchanged their own "good mornings" to each other and sat down across from each other in the office room

Hevlaska was a one of a kind of woman. One wouldn't find another like in a hundred years if you looked far and wide (some even said Havlaska was hundred despite her youthful appearance, but that's another thing entirely). She had albino features with hair so long it reached well below waist level and even covered her eyes so no one, not even those who personally knew her, could tell what color they were. She was the tallest woman, no actually person Link had ever met in his entire life as she was well above six feet tall at the least. In fact the only thing that was higher about her was the high regard others held for her as the best psychiatrist this institute had ever had.

He had come all this way to study and practice under her in the goal of learning from the best to be the best.

At least that's what he was told to do anyway.

Right, anyway down to business.

Hevlaska settled more comfortable in her chair as she crossed her legs and calmly focused her attention on her junior.

"Howard Link… you have… astounding grades and come with high recommendations… But…I want to know… more about you personally… before I allow you to work… with some of… the patients." Here while there was no noticeable change, Link thought he saw a twitch of the corner of her pale lips. "They can be… more… different… compared to what… you might have seen… so far."

Link was fine with talking to Hevlaska. After all he had come with expectations of conversing with the head and only psychiatrist of the building. It was only natural for her to want to see of his capabilities and what type of person he was first hand before sending him to work. Though what was the last part about? Different…?

After hearing the okay of understanding Hevalaska went to vocalize her inquiry.

"Howard, do you mind if I call you that? Alright, Howard what made you to strive to become a psychiatrist?"

Link slightly rolled his eyes upward as he recalled his first moment of motivation.

_Howard, the voice called out grabbing the young boy's attention from frosting his load of freshly cooled off chocolate cupcakes with thick French vanilla frosting on top as he looked up at his Step-Father._

_Leverrier stared down with a smile as he and asked, what are you going to be when you grow up?_

_The boy smiled with enthusiasm and said, I'm going to be one of, if not the world's greatest pastry chef!_

_The smile was still frozen upon the man's face and he replied with, no. No you will not._

_The boy's energy dimmed and he drooped slightly all the while trying to hide his disappointment. Oh, he said with finality. _

_And that was that._

"My Step-Father was very supportive in teaching me to have direction in my life and through that I have learned that this is one of the most beneficial things I can do in my life for both others and myself."

Hevlaska hummed as she nodded while she wrote down her thoughts.

The interview continued as Link answered more questions. By the time they were done it was getting late into the afternoon.

"Howard… I think we will… get along… fine with… each other well…. You seem like a fine man…and I think you are ready for… her at least. Come down tomorrow….afternoon to my office again. There I will sit back…and observe you to see how you work with one of the patients…with no outside help…. Will that do?"

"Yes that is fine Ms. Hevlaska. Thank you very much. I will be here promptly at twelve o'clock sharp tomorrow."

Both shook hands and bid each other a good afternoon before departure.

Link was prepared for anything. He had everything he needed to know about being in charge and in control. So he went home in a relaxed and self assured state of mind with confidence for tomorrow.

The next day he sat with his back straight and face clear of any trouble as Hevlaska true to her word, sat comfortably in a chair to the far side with pencil and clipboard in hand.

Though he was getting rather annoyed, he had been exactly one time with not a second sooner or later. Yet he had been sitting there in wait for well over ten minutes now for the patient to arrive. He looked over the patient's small profile that had been given to him by Hevlaska earlier to pass time and get to know her a little better beforehand as Hevlaska, much to his annoyance, had said it wasn't uncommon for those she worked with to be late.

Breaking the rules, how horrid he felt that was.

Just when he felt a complaint bubbling to the surface, he heard a knock before saw the door open revealing a young blonde haired woman staring unblinking in his direction.

With a slight wave of her hand Hevlaska did not wait for either to take the lead and proceeded with the introductions. "Mr. Howard, meet Ms. Eliade, your first patient for today."

* * *

**Notes***

I think this has a better chance of being updated faster considering my future planned material wasn't lost unlike my other stories. XD


End file.
